The Lay of Lorainne
by Linorien
Summary: Lorainne, a young sorceress from Norway suddenly meets Loki, God of Mischief, who offers to be her teacher. The story follows her adventures leading up to "Thor" and past the "Avengers".
1. Chapter 1

I looked up. The sky was a deep blue with not a cloud in sight. In the wind a great eagle soared high above. I raised my bow. If I killed this one I would have a grand trophy to grace the halls of my brother's new home. I quickly added an accuracy spell and let it fly. As I watched, it soared until it struck the wing. It lodged and the eagle dropped to the ground. I quickly ran toward the creature. To my astonishment, instead of an eagle a handsome man lay in the grass cradling his right arm. I ran over and knelt beside the god, laying down my bow, for surely only a god could be an eagle then a man.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," I sputtered. "I thought you were an eagle." He looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Quite understandable." He smiled a little wider. "I should not have been flying so low. I thought I was above the range of arrows."

"I added a spell to mine, sir."

"So you are a sorceress?" he asked, not unkindly. I nodded. He nodded in reply. I was thankful he did not seem frightened like many other men I had met, gifted or not.

"Sir, I am not too skilled at healing but allow me to try. It was my arrow that caused your injury. And you must be hurt after the long fall."

"That would be very kind of you." He held out his arm. "What is your name, fair maiden?"

"Lorainne, Susansdaughter, sir." I closed my eyes as I drew forth a strand of power from that place within my soul. I sent the glowing thread of magic into his arm and coaxed my arrowhead out through the wound. Swiftly I closed the puncture and halted the bleeding. Luckily the tip had been stopped by tendons and the bone was not harmed. Using my strands of turquoise magic I repaired the muscle and added some extra support until it finished healing naturally. Double checking that nothing else needed repairs I returned to myself.

"Thank you, Lorainne." His stunning blue eyes met my own green ones. My heart skipped a beat before I looked away and said, "Make sure you still rest your arm. My magic has only supported it and helped speed up the healing process. It is usually better to let time do most of the healing."

"You are a wise one." Glancing up I saw his turquoise eyes still hadn't left my face. There was a period of peaceful silence. "Would you like to be my apprentice, Susansdaughter?" My head snapped up in surprise.

"I don't even know who you are, sir." I assumed he was a god but he could be another immortal. It is said that the frost giants had shapeshifters among them.

"My apologies." He dipped his head. "I am Loki, Odinson." I was stunned. The magician himself, right in front of me. The god let out a gentle laugh, his tongue peeking out from behind his teeth. "You will catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that." I snapped it shut.

Coming to my senses, I gently set down his arm which I realized I was still holding. "It would be my deepest honor, my lord." He grinned and helped me to my feet with his good arm.

"Go, tell your brother. I will meet you back here when you are ready." And with that he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to concentrate harder!" he screamed. "I don't care if there is a spider on your leg or a butterfly in the air. In the heat of battle people are going to being trying to kill you! Your friends are dying all around you, but unless you can concentrate," he slammed the table in emphasis, "you will not be able to focus and save their lives." He resumed his pacing. "If you can't try harder I will send you home."

"I understand." I straightened my back. "I'm ready to try again."

"No," he sighed. "I can't push you this hard." He turned around. A calmer, almost apologetic expression graced his features. "You need substance to keep your body functioning. Our bodies need the energy to help us focus." He put his arm around my waist and gently steered me out of the training room. "Come; let's see what food we can find in the kitchens." We walked toward the kitchens in silence, both of us worn out from hours of training. He was trying to teach me how to project my image; I was okay at making other versions of me appear close by, but the real trick was letting the projection stand where you are and transporting yourself. In that way, the enemy will still think it is you.

"Loki?" I asked hesitantly as we grabbed some sweet cakes. He nodded for me to continue. "Who taught you?" We walked to the table and sat down.

"No one," he replied. "I taught myself. I suppose I was born with the basic knowledge. Odin always tells stories of me conjuring snakes to frighten Thor when we were little." He grinned as he took a bite of cake.

"How did you know what you could do?" I asked.

"If no one tells you it's impossible, then to you it is possible. I just kept imagining and trying new things. Magic has a feel to it. It is inherently an instinctive thing. I could not accurately describe the place within me where I know my magic lies, yet in my mind I know precisely where it is." He stopped and took a bite of the cinnamon muffin.

"I understand. My grandmother was the only other one with the gift in my family. What she taught me was magic is driven by feelings, not logic." I smiled in remembrance. "She always said 'If you think too hard, Little Lor, your gift will be gone forever more.'"

"There is a lot of truth in those words." Loki looked back at me. "Tell me, why do you think you couldn't focus today? We hadn't been training as long as we normally do."

"Today is actually a day of some importance to me." He lifted his eyebrows. "Today I turn nineteen. If I wasn't here I would be celebrating with a big coming of age party. I was going to ask you this evening if you could take me home for an hour to have at least a small supper." I set my sweet cake down on the table. "I understand if you think the training is more important."

Go change," he said. I looked at him, puzzled. "Change out of your training clothes and into a nice dress. It would be unfair for your family not to see you on this day." He smirked. "You only come of age once."

After donning my white gown with lace sleeves and embroidered flowers, I met Loki outside the doors of the throne room. He looked the same as always in his green cape, green tunic, and gold arm bands. Handsome, yes, but I knew if he came down to see my family it would be out of place. Still I said nothing as we walked to the bifrost.

"Odin wanted me to wish you a happy birthday, Lorainne." He said without any prelude.

"When we get back I shall thank him." I replied as we reached the gate.

"Happy birthday, Lorainne," Heimdall said as he climbed the steps. "Your family is waiting for you." He stuck the sword into the slot and the colors began to swirl around us.

"They know I'm coming?" But I would not get an answer as Loki grabbed my hand before pulling me out into the abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

We landed in the field not far from where I had found him many moons ago. As the dust settled we walked towards my brother's home. I glanced at Loki again. He met my gaze.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Only that—" I started then shook my head. "It's nothing." Out of the glory of Asgard he looked ridiculous. We walked further, neither one of us speaking. We were just coming into view of the house when Loki broke the silence.

"Is this better?" I looked at him in confusion only to find that he had changed his clothes. He now appeared to be wearing a leather vest, high fur boots, and a jewel encrusted belt. No longer looking like a god, he instead looked like a fair Norwegian Prince.

"Better." I said without as much as a smile. Yet he knew how I really felt and flashed me his little annoying smirk. Reaching the main doors of my brother's home Loki gave a sharp knock on the door.

"Coming!" called a voice from within. The door was opened my brother and his eyes fell on me. "LORAINNE!" He picked me up in a warm embrace. "I've missed you so much. Happy birthday! How have you been? I can't believe you are nineteen!"

"Come now, Jack." I laughed. "I can't answer every question at once." He set me down.

"Of course not." I turned to Loki. "My apologies. I am assuming you are her teacher," he said as he held out his hand.

"Indeed." Loki smiled and nodded a greeting. "You may call me Thomas." I glanced at him in surprise but my brother was too busy shaking hands to notice.

"Let me take you to the dining hall, you are just in time for dinner." He closed the great oak doors behind us. "It is only a small meal I'm afraid; we planned on a big supper this evening." We walked past the stone carved walls adorned with stuffed birds of prey.

"That's where you would've been," I whispered to Loki. There were also many paintings of ravens, our family bird. Finally we reached the doors of the dining hall, which were curiously closed. Jack opened the door for me and I stopped in my tracks.

"Surprise!" yelled the great mass of friends and fame before me. "Happy birthday, Lorainne!"

"How?" I was amazed. Standing in the great hall was my entire extended family and all my friends. I couldn't believe they had all managed to come; some people I hadn't seen in years. Then I noticed the decoration. At the back of the room was a large banner wishing me a happy birthday. Around the room were streamers adorning the walls and a large tiered cake could be seen in the centre of the table. "Wow." I looked over at Loki. "This was your doing wasn't it? You knew all along."

"Yes." He grinned. "It was the least I could do." He handed me a small present wrapped in green paper with a ribbon. "Happy birthday, Lorainne."


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately we unsheathed our weapons. Ceremonial, yes, but deadly nonetheless. Thor sprang to his feet with one word, "Where?"

"The relics hall." Odin replied and beckoned all of us closer. "Thor, Loki, come with me." They nodded solemnly. "The rest of you keep the people here and guard them." The three of them walked out through the door behind the throne, trying to walk calmly as if it wasn't a potentially huge threat to Asgard. Only Loki managed it. He hadn't been called the god of mischief for naught. I learned that when he tricked me into believing he knew nothing about my birthday. And all the time he was helping my family plan an extravagant surprise party.

"Please, everyone remain calm." Lady Sif had climbed the steps and was trying to get the people's attention. "Listen!" she yelled but no one did. To help, I extinguished all the candles lighting the room so that only the bright sunlight was left to shine upon Lady Sif. After everybody had turned their attentions towards her, I slowly brought the light back to normal. "Odin wishes for everyone to stay in this hall. It is one of the safest places in all of Asgard and we can protect you in here. Odin wishes that you all remain calm; it is likely only a small band of rogues. You know they pose no true threat to us." She walked down the steps to me. "Thank you for that."

"No problem," I replied. "What do we do now/"

"We walk around, talking, pretending like it is normal until we hear something." She pointed at the warriors. "You boys start walking perimeter that way." She pointed the opposite way.

It was not long before a messenger hurried over to Lady Sif and me.

"The Allfather says the frost giants have been disposed of and two guards died defending the relics." He bowed and waited for a response.

"You are dismissed." Sif walked over to the nearest guards. "Report the the relics hall at once." Then she returned to the front of the room and nodded at me. I once again dimmed the lighting. "The frost giants have been disposed of. The coronation will be held at a later date. Thank you for your cooperation." The hall quickly began to empty. We saw the boys making their way toward us and we left the hall. They caught up to us quick enough and we hurried to the relics room. Before we got far we heard an unmistakable roar of anger and the sound of plates being smashed. We all exchanges concerned glances and hurried into the royal dinning hall. Inside Thor was standing, breathing hard, above an overturned table. We stood in shock for a moment before Volstagg broke the silence.

"What have you done‽" he exclaimed. "All this food-wasted!" He stooped down, grabbed a chicken leg, and began eating. Thor sat on the step behind him, still fuming. As I watched, Loki stepped out from behind a pillar, no longer wearing his helmet. I wondered how long he had been standing there. He sat beside Thor as the latter growled, "It is unwise to be in my company right now, brother."

"I know," muttered Loki as he stayed there anyways.

"What's troubling you, Thor?" I asked the uncomfortable question no one else would ask.

"What's wrong is that the frost giants were able to penetrate our defenses. Now they think they are superior." He stood up and began pacing. I glided around him and took his place beside Loki on the stair. "Surely all the realms are laughing at us to see that we let first giants in. I want to know how they got through. I want to go to Jotunheim."

"Brother, no," said Loki sternly. "I agree that it is shameful to Asgard, but you know as well as I do that traveling to Jotunheim is forbidden."

"But I must know how they got in. I mean to start no war; I only wish for information." He straightened his back. "Who's with me?"

"Thor," said Lady Sif. "I agree with Loki. This would be treason." Thor brushed her comment aside as he strode over to the boys.

"Tell me," he began laying a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "Who has led you through the most glorious of battles?"

"You have."

"And who has ensured the kitchen staff no longer tremble at the sight of you?"

"You have," Volstagg replied with a full mouth. Thor turned to Sif.

"Who proved that a lovely young maiden could be among Asgard's finest warriors?"

"I did," she shot back.

"True." Thor frowned at her. "But I supported you."

"Lorainne," he turned to me. "Who has helped you to rise to great social standing?"

"Loki has." If he hadn't taught me I would be only a lowly farm girl.

"Fine." He turned towards the door. "If none of you will come, I'll go by myself."

"You're not leaving without us," Lady Suf protested as she and the other warriors grabbed their weapons. "You need someone to keep you out of trouble."

"Good. Are you coming, Loki?" Thor asked.

"You want me to?" He looked up at Thor, less as a prince, more as a younger brother who is often left out of the fun.

"Of course!" Thor said and Loki beamed. "You as well, Lorainne." We jumped up and followed Thor to the stables. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Immediately we unsheathed our weapons. Ceremonial, yes, but deadly nonetheless. Thor sprang to his feet with one word, "Where?"

"The relics hall." Odin replied and beckoned all of us closer. "Thor, Loki, come with me." They nodded solemnly. "The rest of you keep the people here and guard them." The three of them walked out through the door behind the throne, trying to walk calmly as if it wasn't a potentially huge threat to Asgard. Only Loki managed it. He hadn't been called the god of mischief for naught. I learned that when he tricked me into believing he knew nothing about my birthday. And all the time he was helping my family plan an extravagant surprise party.

"Please, everyone remain calm." Lady Sif had climbed the steps and was trying to get the people's attention. "Listen!" she yelled but no one did. To help, I extinguished all the candles lighting the room so that only the bright sunlight was left to shine upon Lady Sif. After everybody had turned their attentions towards her, I slowly brought the light back to normal. "Odin wishes for everyone to stay in this hall. It is one of the safest places in all of Asgard and we can protect you in here. Odin wishes that you all remain calm; it is likely only a small band of rogues. You know they pose no true threat to us." She walked down the steps to me. "Thank you for that."

"No problem," I replied. "What do we do now/"

"We walk around, talking, pretending like it is normal until we hear something." She pointed at the warriors. "You boys start walking perimeter that way." She pointed the opposite way.

It was not long before a messenger hurried over to Lady Sif and me.

"The Allfather says the frost giants have been disposed of and two guards died defending the relics." He bowed and waited for a response.

"You are dismissed." Sif walked over to the nearest guards. "Report the the relics hall at once." Then she returned to the front of the room and nodded at me. I once again dimmed the lighting. "The frost giants have been disposed of. The coronation will be held at a later date. Thank you for your cooperation." The hall quickly began to empty. We saw the boys making their way toward us and we left the hall. They caught up to us quick enough and we hurried to the relics room. Before we got far we heard an unmistakable roar of anger and the sound of plates being smashed. We all exchanges concerned glances and hurried into the royal dinning hall. Inside Thor was standing, breathing hard, above an overturned table. We stood in shock for a moment before Volstagg broke the silence.

"What have you done‽" he exclaimed. "All this food-wasted!" He stooped down, grabbed a chicken leg, and began eating. Thor sat on the step behind him, still fuming. As I watched, Loki stepped out from behind a pillar, no longer wearing his helmet. I wondered how long he had been standing there. He sat beside Thor as the latter growled, "It is unwise to be in my company right now, brother."

"I know," muttered Loki as he stayed there anyways.

"What's troubling you, Thor?" I asked the uncomfortable question no one else would ask.

"What's wrong is that the frost giants were able to penetrate our defenses. Now they think they are superior." He stood up and began pacing. I glided around him and took his place beside Loki on the stair. "Surely all the realms are laughing at us to see that we let first giants in. I want to know how they got through. I want to go to Jotunheim."

"Brother, no," said Loki sternly. "I agree that it is shameful to Asgard, but you know as well as I do that traveling to Jotunheim is forbidden."

"But I must know how they got in. I mean to start no war; I only wish for information." He straightened his back. "Who's with me?"

"Thor," said Lady Sif. "I agree with Loki. This would be treason." Thor brushed her comment aside as he strode over to the boys.

"Tell me," he began laying a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "Who has led you through the most glorious of battles?"

"You have."

"And who has ensured the kitchen staff no longer tremble at the sight of you?"

"You have," Volstagg replied with a full mouth. Thor turned to Sif.

"Who proved that a lovely young maiden could be among Asgard's finest warriors?"

"I did," she shot back.

"True." Thor frowned at her. "But I supported you."

"Lorainne," he turned to me. "Who has helped you to rise to great social standing?"

"Loki has." If he hadn't taught me I would be only a lowly farm girl.

"Fine." He turned towards the door. "If none of you will come, I'll go by myself."

"You're not leaving without us," Lady Suf protested as she and the other warriors grabbed their weapons. "You need someone to keep you out of trouble."

"Good. Are you coming, Loki?" Thor asked.

"You want me to?" He looked up at Thor, less as a prince, more as a younger brother who is often left out of the fun.

"Of course!" Thor said and Loki beamed. "You as well, Lorainne." We jumped up and followed Thor to the stables. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

We each saddled our horses. Mine was a light brown called Bekka, Loki's was a black stallion named Firestorm, Thor rode a white spotted horse by the name of Akafi, and the others rode gray or brown horses with names I could never recall. We rode out of the stables and charged through the lower levels of the city. It always surprises me how fast people manage to get out of the way. In this reckless manner we galloped across the rainbow bridge and slowed only when we approached Heimdall. There we dismounted and walked the last few meters.

"You are dressed warm enough for where you are going," he said in his powerful voice.

"So you will take us there?" asked Thor, not even questioning his knowledge of our plans.

"Yes." Heimdall turned and led us into the gate. "Never before have frost giants slipped in under my gaze; I wish to know how this happened." As we lined up in front of the portal he stuck his sword into the pillar, like a key into a lock. "Just know that if your return would cause a danger to Asgard I cannot open the bifrost for you. Best of luck." And with that we were sucked into space. Like many times before, I held on tight to Loki's hand. He gripped mine in return this time. I think there was still something bothering him, what it was I could not say.

We landed on a cold slab of ice near the edge of a cliff. Too close for my comfort, I backed up a few steps. All around me it was cold and gray, almost like the weather in the Northern most places of Norway in the middle of winter. Every breath hurt a little and you could see our breath in the air. I conjured up a warmer coat for myself and hugged it tight.

"Remember what I taught you," Loki admonished. "It is only an illusion; it is not actually making you warmer."

"True, but I enjoy the trick of feeling like my fingers are not about to fall off," I shot back.

"Enough. Let's get this over with."

We cautiously walked further into Jotunheim. Somehow it managed to become even colder. Only Loki seemed not to mind. And though we had resolved to talk, not fight, Thor was spinning his hammer in his hand. We walked until we reached a great, flat plain surrounded by enormous pillars of ice. It had the appearance of a great hall. Loki slowed and allowed Thor to be the sole leader of our company. It was a subtle power play I had seen often; Loki was silently indicating that he would take no responsibilities for anything that happened next.

"Your presence here is unwelcome," a voice, soft but powerful, spoke from somewhere in front of us.

"Show yourself!" demanded Thor.

"You should turn back. Go home." A figure arose from on of the pillars. "You know not the consequences of your visit."

"I do not come to fight," Thor insisted. "I come only seeking answers."

"Yet even that could cause a war." The giant seemed weary. "I am offering you a safe passage back home. You would be wise to take it." Loki quickly walked up to Thor and whispered in his ear.

"Come on, Thor. Let's go." He turned to the frost giant. "We accept your most gracious offer."

"Know your place, brother," Thor snarled in response. Loki took a step back, hurt. I laid my hand on his shoulder in comfort. We stood there in anxious silence. "Tell me, how did those frost giants get into Asgard?"

"There are other ways to enter and the house of Odin is full of traitors." I looked at Loki in confusion, surely there were only four in the house of Odin, yet he continued to stare straight ahead.

"Do not disgrace my father's name with your filthy lies!" yelled Thor. Laufey snarled at Thor.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And you," he pointed at Thor with a long, blue finger, "you say you come to talk of peace, but I can see it in your eyes that you long for a great battle. You crave a war to prove yourself a man."

"Thor, stop and think." Loki had moved back up to Thor's side. "We are clearly outnumbered."

"I told you to know your place. I'm king, not you." And if he wasn't king, I think I would have smacked him for that.

"You don't know what your actions would bring about...I do." Laufey seemed to shrink. "Go now, while I still allow it." Thor jerked as if to leap forward, but Loki grabbed his shoulder and held him.

"We will accept your most gracious apology." He turned Thor around. "Come on, brother." Thor reluctantly began walking back the way we came, we followed him. I walked over to Loki.

"Good work," I muttered. But then King Laufey spoke and our hope of leaving was doomed.

"Run back home, little princess." We halted and Loki and I looked at each other.

"Damn," we said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor whipped around and buried his hammer into the sentry. "Who's next?" All hell broke loose then and we were fighting for our lives. I had come armed only with a small dagger on my belt and I pulled that out. It seemed awfully inadequate against these giants. I tried to help as best I could; nimbly dancing between wild swings and stabbing at tendons with my blade. Often that slight distraction was enough for somebody else to finish them off. I tried to keep an eye on Loki even though I knew he had a greater chance of survival than I. Another icy mace swung my way and I dove out of the way, rolling to my feet and stabbing the bastard in the arm. He lifted his leg to kick me but Thor's hammer suddenly flew through his head. I glanced over to see that he was on the brink of entering the berserker frenzy. I returned my concentration to dodging swings. I was doing good when one got my shoulder from behind. It caused me to drop my knife and I screamed as I flew through the air. I closed my eyes. Before I hit the ground I felt the air thicken and my descent slowed. I looked below me, expecting to see Loki standing beneath me. To my surprise he was twenty yards away fighting off two giants. And though he didn't look my way, I knew it was his magic that saved me. As I gently landed on the ground, a projection of Loki materialized next to me.

"Are you alright, Lorainne?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," I replied.

"Remember you have magic too," he said and then disappeared. I glanced over to where the real Loki was. I was amazed at how powerful he was. But I couldn't wonder for long because another frost giant was heading my way. I held out my hand and my dagger flew into it. As the giant charged, I changed it into a javelin and directed it at the giant's glowing red eye. Perfect aim. I called the javelin back to me and the giant stumbled. I ran my spear into its leg, causing it to trip. Before it could get back up, my javelin became a sword with which I separated the giant from his head. I had not been trained in fighting with the sword fo I returned my weapon to its natural form. Besides, I knew it would sap my energy if I wasn't careful.

"Come on," roared Thor. "Give me a real challenge!" I groaned inwardly. For some of us it was a real challenge. In answer, even more frost giants poured forth from who knows where. I began to work my way over near Loki; in my mind I would be safer closer to him. I kept one eye on him and one on the battle around me. I fully understood now how hard it was to concentrate with all the action around me. Which is why my heart stopped when I saw Loki at the edge of a cliff with a frost giant charging him. He looked over the edge nervously and I knew I could do nothing. I watched in horror as the giant got closer. I couldn't even close my eyes. Closer and closer until the giant collided with-wait-went through Loki! I saw Loki peek out from behind a rock and banish his projection. He met my gaze and gave me a significant look. It was a look that said do you see how important this is. I nodded and ran off to stab more giants.

"Don't let them touch you!" Volstagg yelled. Just one more thing to remember.

It seemed we had been fighting for days when Loki came up beside me and told me to run. Without question I ran with him toward where we first landed. To my right, the other warriors were also running. I glanced over my shoulder to see a giant monster breaking free of the ice. I ran faster.

"Hit the ground!" Loki yelled and we dove to the ice. Just in time, too; the ground shook violently as a shockwave from Thor's hammer rolled past us. We jumped up and started running again. We leaped over fissures and rolled under fallen pillars. By the roars behind me, I knew Thor was fighting the giant beast but I couldn't waste time looking. Suddenly we reached the edge of the cliff where we landed. We began calling for Heimdall, but we knew he would not open it if there was danger. And we were waist-deep in that. Just then, the icy beast reared up from the edge of the cliff and unleashed a terrific roar. We scrambled back from the edge. I saw Loki trying spells but they did no good. A red blur flew overhead and into the creature's open mouth, knocking it back. I knew it had to be Thor. We let out a sigh of relief as he landed unharmed beside there were still more frost giants charging us from behind. We exchanged glances and groaned; there was no way Heimdall would open the bifrost. But before they got too close, a terrific light shot down from the sky behind us. We whirled around to see Odin atop his horse in battle armour. Needless to say, we were relieved.

"Father!" Thor called and lifted his hammer. "We can finish them together!"

"Silence!" Odin did not seem very pleased. It was then that I recalled Loki telling Thor that traveling to Jotunheim was Forbidden. I suddenly felt very foolish for coming. Thankfully, Odin did not have much to say to King Laufey before we were taken home. Unfortunately one of the things Laufey said to Odin was a declaration of war.


	8. Chapter 8

We arrived back in the gateway and Odin told us all to report to the hospital wing. He had things to say to Thor. Loki stayed but when I tried to stay with him Sif grabbed my hand and pulled me along. In the hospital wing the nurses mended my shoulder and healed my other minor injuries. Volstagg was the most hurt; the arm where one of the Jotuns had grabbed him was still slightly blue and it was taking a while for the blood flow to return. We found it very unnerving. After we were all healed, we returned to one of the rooms with a fire. There we waited for Thor and Loki. W hadn't waited long before Loki walked in.

"Thor has been banished to Earth," Loki said with no emotion.

"What? Why?" Volstagg demanded.

"Odin was furious at him for leading us into Jotunheim and starting a war. He stripped him of his powers and sent him to Earth. I think he hopes that Thor will become less war hungary."

"Can't you talk to Odin and get him to shorten his banishment?" Lady Sif asked.

"No." Loki glared at her. "He has no patience, he does not know the meaning of humble, and he thirsts for war. Is that the sort of king you want?" He whirled around angrily, his long green cloak swishing behind him. "That is not the king Asgard needs." And with that he stormed out of the room. I ran after him.

"Loki," I called out. "Wait." He paused and I caught up. "I never properly thanked you for saving me. I would have been only a pile of broken bones." We walked a little before he responded.

"It was nothing." We walked further. "That's not what you wanted to talk about, was it?" he asked.

"No," I conceded. "I wanted to tell you I agree with you." He looked at me in surprise. "I always thought Thor was unfit to be king. He is too bloodthirsty and he never thinks things through. He is rash and cares only for glory." I looked at Loki. "If I had to choose someone to be king next-it would be you." He stopped and looked at me.

"You really think so?"

"Yes." He hesitated.

"But what if I'm not who you think I am?"

"Who are you really?" I was confused.

"I'm not sure," he said, defeated. We walked some more in silence. "Why don't you rest; battle often saps your energy. You are more tired than you think. See you in the morning for lessons." I realised we had walked to the door of my room.

"Good night," I whispered to his back as he walked off. I stood and watched his unique stride with his cape floating behind him gently. He turned the corner and I retired to bed. He was right; as soon as I lay down on my bed I fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I groggily woke to the realisation that I had slept in my clothes. I slowly changed while I yawned. I slipped on a clean tunic and I put on my dark green dress with slits down the side of the legs. I plaited my hair and slipped on my boots. Knowing we would be training today, I added my belt with both of my daggers and the hidden sheaths on my limbs. I splashed my face to wake me further and walked to breakfast. I ate only a little before excusing myself. I wanted to try the projection trick again before Loki came.

Yet when I got there, he was sitting on the bench. I suspected he had not slept at all last night. He didn't look up when I entered.

"Last night you said you thought I would make a good king. But I'm not who you think I am." He put his head in his hands dejectedly. "I did not lie to you on purpose. I only found out myself yesterday." There was a long pause. Loki stood and strode to the window. "This is who I truly am." He turned around and I saw a frost giant standing before me. His skin was blue and his eyes were a burning red. Even as I stared, the Loki I knew returned, his skin fading back to the pale colour I knew. "You don't like it. I would understand if you wanted to go back home."

"Oh Loki," I sighed. "It is only the outside that changes. You are still the same person I have gotten to know." In four long strides I crossed the distance between us and crushed him in a warm embrace. "This changes nothing."

"Truly?" He looked deep into my eyes and I held his gaze. "You really mean it?"

"Yes Loki," I replied. "I would not care if you were a Jotun, a dwarf, or a mere human like myself. It is simply a label for the person I know." He hugged me tighter.

"Lorainne? Will you marry me?"

"No, you deserve better than me." I hurried on before he could protest. "It makes no difference whether you are a Jotun or one of the Aesir, you will outlive me by thousands of years. You would still look young while I wither and die. You need someone who can stay with you until the end of time. Someone who can care for you long after I am gone." I paused and then held him at arm's length. "Besides," I smirked, "you're the teacher and I am your student."

"I suppose that could be considered improper." He smiled a little. "Do you have a special man back on Earth?"

"No," I shook my head. "No one wants to marry a sorceress." He looked surprised. "It is seen as a curse."

"Your family," he started.

"Don't see it as such. We have had the gift passed down for many generations. Most of my friends don't know I have the gift though. Only Aerilia knows. She has a few with the gift in her family too."

"I didn't know."

"That's all right. What exciting new trick are you going to teach me today?" I asked, breaking our embrace.

"Today, I thought I'd teach you how to blend in with your surroundings."


	10. Chapter 10

I sat on the floor of my room sobbing. I just learned that Loki had fallen. Probably to his death. Thor tried to console me and tell me he only fell into a wormhole and remind me that he still has his powers, but I ran out of the room. Only a few days ago, Loki took up the throne because Odin had fallen into a deep slumber. I thought that this could be the end of our troubles for a little while but I was mistaken. When he was king he spent more time away from Asgard and I hardly saw him. And then this afternoon Thor came back. I expected a joyful reunion but something wasn't right. And then I saw a huge explosion at the gateway. The bifrost was suddenly being destroyed. I don't know why. After that, Odin and Thor walked back and I met them in the throne room. I asked where Loki was and Thor told me. I don't know what I'll do now. Odin said I could stay if I wished and added that Asgard would always welcome me back if I chose to leave. I feel like I may go home. There's not much left for me here. Yes, I made some friends, but I can always visit. I wiped my tears away and stood. Home sounds like a good place right now.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked up. The sky was a deep sapphire blue with not a cloud in sight. In the wind a great eagle soared high above. I lowered by bow. I don't think I will ever be able to shoot an eagle again. I walked back over to my horse. Slowly I rode back toward the house. The grass was green; the leaves on the trees were turning orange and red. But I saw none of the vibrant colours. I dismounted. My horse walked herself into the stable; I walked indoors. My bow was hung back up in its typical place. I trudged past my brother and went to my room.

"Supper will be ready in ten minutes," he called after me.

"Not hungry," I mumbled.

"You hardly eat any more." He caught up with me and gripped my shoulders. "You're not yourself anymore. I haven't seen you smile in months, there are no witty comebacks, and you don't bring home any game. It's like you lost yourself." He looked at me with pain evident in his eyes. It was touching really, but I just stared back with dead eyes. "Lorainne, something needs to change. I can't stand seeing you like this. Maybe you need to go back. I would rather know you are happy there than being home and only a shell of yourself. I love you too much to let you die like this."

"Do you think going back would help?" I asked.

"I don't know, Lorainne." He shook his head sadly. "But I don't see how it could get worse. At least it's something to try."

"I'll go back tomorrow then." So I walked to my room with the intention of packing. I remembered, though, that I had left most of my things in Asgard. I was in a hurry to leave once I decided to leave. So instead I lay down on my bed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood in the field, out of sight of the house, with my bow in my hand and my quiver of arrows slung over my shoulder. I had said my farewells to my family early this morning. They all wished me luck and hoped that I would find my happiness again.

"Heimdall!" I called to the heavens. "I want to come back!" Immediately I saw the clouds rush together and form a tornado aimed at me. I closed my eyes. The wind picked up, my hair whipped around my face, and I felt my feet leave the ground. When everything became still again and my feet were on solid ground, I opened my eyes. I was standing on a small island in the middle of the sky. Heimdall took up a long pole and used it to push the island through the sky.

"We discovered the magic of the bifrost still exists at that point so we are slowly building outward again to reach it. Only then can we start building a proper gateway again." I nodded. "Are you staying long?"

"I don't know." I stopped watching the city and turned around to face him. "Ever since...well...I've been depressed and my family tells me I'm not myself anymore. We hoped that maybe if I came back here I could find some happiness again. I'm not so sure though."

"Loki is not dead, if that's what you feared."

"Really!" A smile lit my face for the first time in months.

"I caution you though," he said. "It may not be as joyful as you perceive it to be. I will let Odin tell you himself."

"No, Heimdall, please tell me," I begged.

"It is not for me to say." We gently numbed into the mainland. "I trust you can find your way to the throne room from here?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, Heimdall." I hopped off the island boat and began running. Behind me I heard him say, "Safe travels, Lorainne."

I ran all the way to the throne room as fast as I could. I nimbly dodged the people in the streets selling their wares and I ran right past the guards. I knew they knew my face. I reached the throne room, breathing hard, and slowed to a brisk walk. I saw Odin was sitting on his throne. He didn't seem surprised to see me. I reached the throne and knelt with my fist over my heart. As much as I supported Loki's kingship, I knew Odin truly was the best one to rule Asgard.

"I'm glad to see you again, Lady Lorainne," he said as he motioned for me to rise. "I see Heimdall told you that Loki still lives."

"Yes! Where is he?" I asked eagerly.

"On earth." He sounded sad.

"But where?" I asked. "Why didn't he come find me?"

"He is on earth, in your future. The year two thousand and twelve, to be precise." I was stunned.

"Why?"

"Since the bifrost has been broken, travel throughout the realms has been increasingly unreliable. The way your family sees it, you have been gone for four months now. However, it may be that if you go back now, no time would've past. Or you may go back to a time before you left."

"But what is Loki doing?" I asked.

"That is where we need your help. I didn't want to force you back here but it is getting desperate. Loki has made allies with the chituri and he is using their army to try to conquer Earth. He wants to rule them. We want him back here. Not only is he causing destruction there, but I fear he needs a home again." Odin seemed to shrink in his seat. "I think I may have been too harsh on him. It would hurt any child to learn they are adopted. And I did always favor Thor. It is my fault." I stood in silence for a minute, reflected on what he told me.

"But why do you need me?" I asked into the silence. "How can I help?"

"Loki loves you." Odin stared deep into my eyes. "He would do almost anything for you. You can get him to stop this madness, to come back home. I tried sending Thor already, but some meddling humans got in the way and Loki escaped Thor. He is still trying though. But the love of a brother is easy to ignore, and Loki was always a little jealous of Thor. But his feelings toward you are the purest part of him."

"I will do anything to have Loki back, my lord."

"First, though, you need sleep." He smiled a little and reached out to put his hand on my shoulder. "You look like you haven't had a proper night's sleep in ages. See me again in the morning." I bowed again and retired to my room. Tonight, I felt, I might sleep soundly.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke to the sunlight shining across my face. I had missed this back on Earth. Here, the sun was brighter, warmer. Already I was feeling better. I dressed and reported to the throne room. The throne was empty but Lady Frigga sat beside it.

"Odin is waiting for you in the back room," she said gently. "I have faith in you, Lady Lorainne."

"I hope to reward that faith, my lady." I did not have as much faith in myself. I put on a confident face for her sake and proceeded to the back room. There I found Odin sitting at the small table and an empty chair opposite him. He motioned for me to sit.

"Did you eat yet, Lorainne?" he asked. I shook my head. He clapped his hands twice. "Breakfast for the Lady," he said to the servants. Within minutes, tea with steaming sweet cakes were laid before me. Another thing I had missed on Earth.

"Tell me everything that has passed since I left."

"There's not a lot to tell." Odin began. "Heimdall tried searching for Loki but he has learned to hide himself. Thor's coronation was completed and I now feel completely secure in giving the throne over to him some day. His time on Earth made him a person after my own heart. he fell in love with an earth woman. He is more like Loki than he cares to admit." I blushed. "We had peace throughout the realms for sometime before Heimdall saw that an agency on Earth got a hold of the tesseract." I looked at him questioningly. "It is a source of almost unlimited power. We thought nothing of it until a fortnight ago. At that time, Loki appeared on Earth and stole it. He also enchanted two of the people who were guarding it. He must have been thinking of you; one of the two is an archer like you. Since then he has been causing havoc and trying to subjugate the humans, He believes he can rule the earth like he once ruled Asgard. A small group of humans have been trying to stop him. I sent Thor to try to bring Loki home but the humans locked him up. Two days ago he escaped. This morning he has opened a portal to another realm and brought his army through." He stopped. I set down my tea and met his gaze. "I fear it is up to you to stop this madness."

"I will do my best, sir. When do I leave?" I asked, with actual bravery this time.

"As soon as you are ready." I stood.

"I can be ready in ten minutes. Where shall I meet you?"

"Do you know the garden with the waterfall?" I nodded. "I shall meet you on the rocks at the top." I bowed and sprinted to my room. I could see now that I was really the only one who could save him. There was no way in all the realms that Loki would listen to his brother. I doubted that Loki even saw Thor as his brother anymore, now that he knew he was adopted. He probably felt very alone in the world. I strapped on my belt and dagger. Much like how I had felt until yesterday. I strapped my quiver over my shoulder. Only his family is further away, and he doesn't feel like part of the family. I jogged to the weapons room. He probably felt that if he could rule Earth he would feel wanted. Feel needed. I grabbed my long bow and extra arrows. I could give him that. I threw on my blue cloak for warmth, Odin did not mention what season it was. Fully confident in myself now, I jogged to the garden. I slowed as I approached the waterfall and carefully climbed the slippery rocks. Odin was waiting for me at the top. When I reached him, he held out a necklace with a sapphire in the shape of a circle, the exact color of my cloak.

"This is for you. Wear it and it will give you extra strength and energy. Wear this with my blessing." I lowered my head graciously and he slipped it over my head.

"Thank you, my lord." I straightened. "How do I get to Earth?"

"You jump."

"Over the waterfall?" I inched to the edge and looked over the edge. It was a long way to the rocky pool beneath.

"It is the only way. You will land on earth before you hit the bottom. Thor did it this way too." I took a deep breath.

"Count to three for me and I will jump." I backed up to give myself a running start.

"One...two...three." I ran and leaped off the edge. I couldn't help myself; I closed my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs.


	14. Chapter 14

I felt my feet land on something solid and instinctively bent my knees to absorb some of the shock. I opened my eyes. Everything looked metal. Then my ears popped and the sound hit me. There were screams, explosions, and more sounds I could not describe. The loudest noise was coming from the thing I had landed on. It was yellow and when I jumped down I saw that it had wheels; obviously some sort of transportation. But enough of that, I needed to find Loki. I looked up and saw a spear of light piercing the sky. The light came from the top of a tall building down the street. I ran toward it, dodging the things flying in the air. Shortly, I came to the bottom of the giant metal building. I walked around until I came to something that looked like a door. I walked toward it, not seeing any door handles, when it suddenly glided open. Not even the doors in Asgard did that. I walked in. I looked around for the stairs, surely those still existed.

"Are you looking to get upstairs?" a kind voice behind me asked. I turned to see a lady standing there with light red hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing a short blue dress but seemed to have pants on underneath. If women are allowed to wear that on this future earth, I may want to stay. It looked comfortable and elegant and the same time.

"I'm trying to get upstairs," I replied. "I must stop Loki."

"The elevator is down the hall to your left." I didn't see how that strange word had anything to do with getting me upstairs. "Where are you from?"

"I came from Asgard, but I am originally from Norway. Where I come from it is only the year 876. Things have changed a lot." She nodded in comprehension.

"Follow me then."

"Do you live here?" I asked as we walked down the ornate hall.

"Yes, with Tony." She sighed. "He keeps me busy."

"Are you married?"

"No. I don't think he could ever commit to being with one girl. But he cares for me. And he couldn't live without me. I don't think he knows how to do laundry." I smiled.

"I guess some things never change." She grinned back at me and pressed a glowing circle on the wall. I heard a ding and suddenly the metal doors in the wall opened. I hesitantly followed her into the metal box. The doors closed and she pushed another button. "Is this the elevator?"

"Yes. It will bring us to the top floor."

"What happens if it stops? How do we get out?" There seemed to be no air entering the metal box either. My breathing quickened.

"It's perfectly safe." She put her arm around me. "Don't worry." I calmed by rapid breaths slightly but my heart was still hammering in my chest. I heard a ding again and the doors slid open. "I think you can follow the noise and find the boys. Best of luck!" And then the doors slid shut again. Sure enough, I heard yelling not far away. I followed the sound and as I got closer I could tell that it was Loki and Thor shouting at each other. I reached one of the glass doors and watched as they beat eachother up. If it weren't for the weapons of immense power power they both carried, they looked like two brothers squalling over something silly. As each tried to kill the other they shouted insults and brought up long past quarrels. I was starting to see how mad Loki had become. He was remembering things differently and every time Thor referred to him as "brother" he snarled in rage. I could see that Thor was on the brink of losing control of his anger so I knew I had to step in. Swallowing the fear that had been building in me, I walked out to where they were fighting. They were too engaged to notice.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Both of you!" They paused and looked at me uncertainly."

"Lorainne?" they asked in unison. "What are you doing here?" continued Loki.

"Saving you," I replied.

"I don't need saving," he growled. "I have come here to rule this Earth. This is my glorious purpose that-"

"No." I batted his spear down with my bow. "The Earth does not need one ruler. It is a free place. This will never work."

"Brother," Thor added. "You cannot rule this world." Loki launched at him with his spear, but I held out my hand and used my power to push him back.

"Thor, stay out of this. He won't listen to you. Stop the army instead."

"Yes, my lady." He inclined his head and flew off the building. I saw his hammer crush the skull of one of the chituri before I turned back to Loki. He was still sitting on the ground from when I had knocked him back. He was staring at me in shock. I sat down in front of him.

"Loki, this can't work," I said gently.

"Why not?" he asked, still fuming.

"Earth cannot be controlled the way Asgard can. There are too many languages, too many people, and there has never been just one ruler. I don't know this time period, but just looking around I can tell you that they have weapons we could scarcely dream of. Come home, Loki. Come back to where you belong."

"But I don't belong." He was calmer now. "You know the truth, Lorainne. I am a frost giant. Laufey's son. But he abandoned be when I was only a baby. Odin doesn't love me; he only wanted to use me as a bargaining chip. No one wants me. Everyone loves Thor. No one loves me." He suddenly was no longer a god looking to control all of Earth. He looked like a rejected younger brother now. The one that was always picked on and left out of games.

"I love you, Loki." He raised his eyes and searched my face for lies. "When you fell, I thought you were dead. I laid on the floor crying for days. I went home but everyone could tell I was depressed. I didn't eat, barely spoke to anyone. It was my brother who told me to come back. I came back and Odin sent me to save you. I've realised that if I don't have you in my life, I don't have a life. Basically, even if no one else wants you (which I don't believe) I need you."


	15. Chapter 15

I will not write the short conversation we had after that. It will be between us for all time. After that we walked, hand in hand, to another part of the roof to shut down the portal. We found an older mortal man and a woman I learned later was called the black widow. Together they were trying to disable the portal.

"We've come to help," I said.

"I don't believe you," she replied.

"The Lady Lorainne has helped me to see that I cannot rule the earth." He smiled at me. "She has shown me that there is still a home for me in Asgard."

"Why do you want to help close the portal?"

"Though Lorainne doesn't come from this time, this is her realm and she does not wish to see it destroyed." Loki squeezed my hand.

"Ok, we need your sceptre." The older man held out his hand. "I programmed in a way to shut it down but it requires your stick to start the shutting down. Hand it over."

"Show me where to put it," Loki retorted, still not willing to let go of his sceptre. I think he liked the way it made him look more powerful. Or maybe it reminded him of Odin's staff of power.

"This notch here," the man said. Loki slid the tip in and the man began pushing buttons. As we watched, a man in a suit of armour flew up into the portal carrying something. It was a bomb that could explode the entire realm. Loki kept his eyes trained in him. The man soon said, "the portal will close in a minute."

"What about Stark?" the Black Widow asked.

"I don't know if he will make it in time." The old man looked like a weary foot soldier who knew the battle was lost before it began. We watched the sky for signs of the man. But the portal had begun to close. Slowly at first, then collapsing faster.

"Come on, Tony," muttered the Black Widow.

"Who is he?" I asked her. She turned.

"He's an idiot, that's what he is." I didn't understand. "He has decided to sacrifice himself to blow up the place on the other side of that portal. And he knows there's no hope of him making it back. And as much as he drives me up the wall, he's my friend. And I know he has Pepper too."

"The girl downstairs with the red hair?"

"So you met her." I nodded. "Yes, she has almost lost him many times already. She was the one who convinced Tony to fight with us. She deserves to get him back alive." I walked back to where Loki was standing.

"Can you hold it open a little longer?"

"Why? I thought you said we needed to close it."

"The man that flew up into it, he has a girl, Pepper, she's really sweet, and she deserves to have him come home to her."

"I know who you're talking about." He gestured around. "This is his monument to himself. He doesn't care about anyone else. He wants everyone to know him and respect him." I gave him a significant glance. "I know, that's why I chose this place. If he wanted to be my enemy, I would show him how much he is like me."

"But have you met Pepper? I have. She knows what he is like but cares for him despite that. She knows he barely sees her and thinks of her as little more than a friend, but she still thinks the world of him. Why? I can't say for sure but I think it is because she can see past his self-obsession and into his heart of hearts. Because she can see more of him than everyone else sees. It's because of her that you should try to save Tony. Can you?" He stared at me.

"That's the second speech you have given me today." I looked pointedly upward. "I'll try." He strode back to the portal generator and touched his sceptre against the core of the machine. He closed his eyes briefly and his sceptre glowed brightly. The glow transferred and the light shooting up to the portal turned green. The portal stopped closing and we looked upwards. No sign of him. We waited. "It's no use. He won't make it back. I can't hold it any longer." The portal slowly began closing again.

"Loki," I grabbed his arm. "Tell me, do you see him. I know you can see beyond the portal. Do you see him?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I can see him slowly falling down. It is a slow descent." He looked at me. "I can't hold it that long."

"But we can." I grabbed the sceptre and put my hand on top of his. "Our love and our magic together can save him, can keep them together." I reached down inside me and tapped my magic reserves. I poured my very being into that stream of power. Together we fought the closing of the portal. The light stream was now tinged with my turquoise magic as well. I could feel my energy draining but I thought of Loki and the love Pepper had for Tony. I thought of my grandma and my family. With these thoughts in my mind, I poured even more power into keeping it open.


	16. Chapter 16

"He's through." Loki and I severed our stream of power immediately and staggered back. He yanked out his sceptre and the portal snapped shut for good. Loki leaned on his staff and I leaned on him. Not even in the battle against the frost giants had I used up this much of my power. We walked to the edge together and saw Tony laying on the ground with his friends around him. As we watched he sat up and regained his strength. They walked inside and Loki and I turned to meet them inside. We made our way slowly, both of us leaning on the other for support. We met the others on the next floor down. We rounded the corner and I saw a man with an arrow pointed at us. Despite my minimal energy, I stood up tall and swiftly nocked an arrow of my own. I saw in his eyes that he knew my arrow would hit first if we fired.

"Lower your bows," Loki said wearily. "No one else needs to be hurt." He nodded at Tony. "I'll take you up on that drink now, Stark." I looked at him then back at the man. We nodded and we both returned our arrows to our quivers.

"Why the sudden change?" Tony asked.

"Lorainne helped me she reason." He put his arm around my waist and I smiled up at him. "She showed me that I still have a home. And that Earth would be too hard to rule. It is very different from Asgard."

"Ay, that it is brother." Thor walked toward us.

"I'm still not your brother, Thor."

"I don't care who your father is." He put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "You and I grew up together and that makes us brothers." He turned to me. "Thank you for helping him see that he still has a home." I nodded. "Now Stark, I think it is time for drinks."

We sat together and drank while recounting individual victories of the weekend. I learned more of what had been going on and who everyone was. We laughed and it was as if we were all friends. When we finished a few rounds Tony suggested going out for shawarma.

"You all go ahead," Loki said with a smile. "Lorainne and I have things to discuss. Do you have a more private room for us to use?" Tony nodded.

"Ask Pepper to lead you to the red library. You can speak privately there."

"Thank you." He stood and I stood with him.

"Thank you for the drinks," I said and then followed Loki. We walked to the elevator and went down to level 17. It still amazed me that in the future buildings could be built with this many floors. Without needing to consult Pepper, Loki led us directly to the red library. As I looked around I could see why it was denoted the RED library. The walls were a rich red, the floors were cherry wood, and the chairs had scarlet cushions. It hurt your eyes to look at. Loki, with his green and gold, stood out like a sore thumb. I knew Tony sent us to this room for a reason. What I couldn't understand was why it was a library. I could not see a single book. The tables had thin things sticking up and another flat thing with letters on it. There were also some clear, glass-like sheets suspended from the ceiling. I sat in one of the chairs, but the room was too weird for me to get comfortable. Loki pulled a chair up in front of me and sat.

"Is it too red for you too?" he asked.

"That and there are no books. How can this be a library if there aren't any books?" I asked him.

"The objects on the tables are called computers. You can access books using the computer. It's almost like magic really. But maybe this will be more comfortable." He swept his hand around the room and it transformed before my eyes. It now looked like the library in my father's house. Brick walls, big bound books, and dimly lit.

"Much better." I relaxed back into the now sky blue chair that I was sitting in. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us." I think I knew which way this was going to go. I would have to be very careful.

"What about us?"

"Before you told me you wouldn't marry me. You said I deserved someone better. Now you said you fell into deep depression when you thought I had died. You said you needed me. Is that the truth? Or was that a speech you prepared to bring me back?" I drew a deep breath.

"I haven't had much time to think it over myself, but both are true. You do deserve someone better, an immortal like yourself. Yet I have learned that I cannot live without you in my life. I don't want to leave you."

"So what do you propose?" he asked.

"I'd propose staying as your apprentice and if I ever learn all that you have to teach you, then I'll stay with you as a friend." He was silent and I could not tell by his face what he was thinking. His light blue eyes were unfocused do I could tell he was mulling it over. It was an uncomfortable silence and I was very aware that only a few hours ago he had been trying his hardest to destroy this world. It was a quick turnaround.

"I think," he began hesitantly. "I think I can live with that." That didn't completely reassure me. "I have years worth of tricks to teach you; you won't be able to leave for quite a while. And maybe in that time you will come to your senses and become my wife." He grinned his sly grin and I giggled in relief.

"You'll never give up, will you?" I joked. His widening smile gave me all the answer I needed.


	17. Chapter 17

After a night of deep and much needed sleep for all of us, it was time to return to Asgard. Thor was saying his farewells and promising to return if they ever needed him. Loki was standing tall next to the low concrete wall I was sitting on. I thought we looked like a ridiculous bunch and the passing looks confirmed that. Captain Rogers was no longer wearing his skin tight suit but under his short sleeve shirt his impressive muscles could be seen. The Black Widow still wore her skin tight outfit; I couldn't imagine her having to wear a dress. Tony Stark was immaculate in a black suit and red shirt that made his cuts stand out. I suppose he thought it looked "manly". The other archer, Hawkeye, still looked the same as well. Like me, he still carried his bow and he kept looking warily at me, daring me to shoot. I really wanted to challenge him, but I remembered that Loki had originally chosen him so he had to be good. Banner may have been the only normal looking one, though to me he looked strange in a tshirt and jeans. As expected in this strange land of America, Thor got the most looks. Some people completely stopped walking in shock and their jaws fell. It was the most fun I've ever had when people watching. I was still giggling at one person who walked into a pole when I heard a voice call my name. I turned and saw Stark motioning for me to come over. I walked over.

"Scarlett tells me you saved my life," he said softly. I suspected he had never truly thanked anyone before. I nodded. "Thank you. I know you didn't have to, you could've given up, you didn't even know me. If there's anything I can do to repay you, I will gladly give you anything."

"There is something, but not for me." He seemed confused that I would refuse a gift from him. "I saved you for Pepper. I don't think you see it, but she loves you. It's more than just caring for you. She loves you and she can see past your fronts. In return for saving your life I want you to love her back. I think when you look at yourself you will realise you love her back. And it may be hard for you to show it, but it will go a long way. Can you do that for me? For her?" I stared at him, daring him to refuse.

"You are a unique person, Lorainne." He nodded. "I can do that. I will show her I love her."

"Thank you." I turned and walked back to Loki.

"Giving someone else a lecture?" Loki said as I sat back down. "You haven't known him longer than a day. You move fast." I kicked him in the back of the leg but my foot went through the projection. "Got you," he laughed from behind me. I scowled and considered punching the grin off his face, but I knew it would go through again.

"Loki!" Thor called. We turned. "It's time to go home." He held out the crystal capsule with the tesseract inside. Loki grabbed the handle on the other end. I ducked under his arms and put my hands over his.

"Time to see if this plan of yours works, Thor." Thor nodded.

"Three...two...one." Loki and Thor twisted their handles in opposite directions. For a second nothing happen. Then streams of light exploded from the tesseract and wrapped around the three of us. "Think of the throne room!" Thor yelled over the sound of rushing winds in our ears. I closed my eyes and pictured the throne room. The golden walls and high ceiling. The torches around the perimeter and Loki on the throne. I held this image in my eyes until the wind stopped whipping my hair around my hair. When I opened my eyes, it was as I had pictured it. Only Odin was on the throne. Loki and I released our hold on the capsule and we all knelt before the throne.

"You may rise," Odin said.

"Father, I have brought you the tesseract." Thor held the capsule out in front of him at arm's length. Odin gently took it from Thor.

"It belongs in the relics hall to be guarded like the other weapons." He set it behind him on the throne. "Loki."

"I am sorry, Allfather." He knelt again. "I will accept any punishment you see fit." Odin let the silence grow uncomfortably. Then he stooped and pulled Loki to his feet.

"You have already served your punishment." Loki looked at him in confusion. "Your punishment was served after you fell and you believed yourself to be without a home. No one deserves to feel that alone, especially when they are not alone. You thought I rejected you in favor of Thor, and while I see now that I have unfairly favored him, it never meant that I loved you any less. I raised you both to be kings and I expect you both to be such. In all the ways that matter, you are equal to Thor and I am sorry that you felt different. That is a far worse punishment than any I could come up with." Loki was looking at him in disbelief. "Besides, I fear any punishment I impose on you would also be a punishment inflicted on Lady Lorainne." Loki looked over his shoulder at me. I was also stunned, but I wasn't as surprised as Loki or Thor.

"Thank you, Allfather." Loki inclined his head. "I will be forever grateful for your infinite mercy." I rolled my eyes. That tongue of his.

"Thor," Odin continued. "You have my thanks for never giving up on your brother and for helping to defend Midgard."

"I hope you do not mind that I have vowed to continue protecting Earth, father."

"No, Thor. It was a wise choice. And I sense it was also motivated by love, was it not?"

"It is Jane Foster's home. I intend to keep it safe for her and her friends." I would have to meet this Jane sometime. If she could change Thor as much as she did, she must be a remarkable woman.

"Lady Lorainne." Odin turned to me. "It is because of you that both of my sons stand before me unharmed. I think you know how much this means to me. I don't know how to thank you properly. Is there any wish you have that I could grant?" I thought hard. At one point in time I would've asked him to make me immortal, but I no longer wanted that. I ran through all my childhood wishes and dismissed each one.

"There is only one thing I desire. I would like to continue to study magic under Loki until he has no more to teach me."

"Asgard will be your home as long as you wish it." Odin smiled. "All of Asgard will welcome you as a hero and you will be one of us. I give you only this warning: The longer you stay in Asgard, the more its power grows in you. You may live to see your nephews die of old age while you still look young. There may be other ways that this manifests itself, but I suspect you will stay far longer than any mortal has before so I cannot warn you of anything further."

"I suppose I'll find out in time." I smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Allfather."

"Now, you must be hungry." My stomach growled in agreement. "Dinner will be served shortly in the great hall. I suspect it may be a celebratory feast so wear your best."


	18. Chapter 18

I walked into the great hall on Loki's arm. Something about it felt right. He escorted me to the right of Odin and sat beside me. Thor followed at sat on Odin's left. The long tables had already been mostly filled by cheering commoners when we walked in and they were full by the time Lady Sif walked in.

"Lorainne!" She exclaimed and held out her arms. I stood to embrace her. "I was worried sick about you. I'm so glad you came back."

"Me too, Sif." I grinned. She patted my shoulder and sat on Loki's right. Further members of the lesser nobility filed in and, after welcoming us home, took their seats as well. Seeing that everyone was present, Odin stood.

"Tonight we hold a feast in celebration of family." He looked at Thor. "Whether by birth," he looked at Loki and I, "or by choice, we are all part of a family. These past few months, I was reminded how precious this is. There is nothing more special than those who journey through life by your side." He lifted his beer stein. "To family!" he roared.

"To family," we replied in one resounding voice and tipped back our heads. Thor stood to his feet.

"I'd like to propose a toast as well. To my brother." He looked Loki in the eye. "You may not have the same blood coursing through your veins, but it is clear that we share the same heart." He lifted his mug. "To Loki!"

"To Loki!" we echoed and drank once more. Then Loki stood to his feet. I was surprised since he normally hides in the shadows and stays out of the spotlight.

"I would also propose a toast. A toast to the only one mad enough to risk her life to save me and still refuse to marry me." That got a round of laughs. "To Lady Lorainne!" Again the people echoed but I could only blush. Loki sat down and elbowed me. "Your turn," he whispered in my ear. I shook my head but everyone was waiting. I hesitantly got to my feet.

"My grandmother had much wisdom to share before she died," I began. "But one set of wise words seems to fit here. 'There is a time for everything, and a season for everything under the heavens.' I think this one applies in the heavens too. 'There is a time to be silent, and a time to speak.' This is not the time to speak. To the food!"


	19. Epilogue

Many years have passed since my first toast. Odin formally adopted me into his family and I had to give many more. Loki continued to teach me tricks. He quickly fell back into his mischievous ways and frequently pulled pranks. They were mostly harmless and, after I reprimanded him, he helped repair any damage. And though I had an additional 1,016 years to practice, I never mastered Loki's signature projection trick. But as time wore on, my energy seemed to fade. It was barely noticeable at first but I can tell. I knew I did not want to wait until all my powers had left me and I was a feeble old lady. I thought about it for a long time before I confronted Loki. I asked if I had his permission to die this year. He didn't understand until I showed him proof of my waning strength. He said he didn't wish it but he would bow to my wish. He said only to let them celebrate me one more time in life.

I waited until today, my 1 thousand and thirty-eighth birthday. There was another big feast for dinner but an intimate dinner this evening. Just the family. It was solemn but happy. Laughing about adventures we had and pranks we pulled. Thor, Odin, and Frigga each thanked me for past fables and for the time we spent together. Loki led me out saying he had one final birthday present for me. We walked out to the garden and he sat me down on the stone bench among the daisies. He took my hands in mine and got down on one knee.

"I haven't changed my mind," I laughed, thinking he was going to propose to me yet again. He tried about every seven years.

"No." He smiled. "I gave up on that after the fifth time. I have a much more important question to ask. When Ragnarök comes, as we know it will, it is foretold that all of the gods will die and the world will be reborn. The stories also say that chosen warriors from throughout the ages will come back from the dead and fight in that battle. We can each choose one warrior to be by our side in that war. I can think of no one else I'd rather have by my side when I die. And so, Lady Lorainne, daughter of Susan," he swirled his hands and produced a small oak box. "Will you be my warrior at the end of all things?" He opened the box to reveal a necklace with a thin silver chain. From the chain hung an emerald heart. The light of the setting sun was refracted inside as I held it up in front on me.

"Oh. My. God."

"I'm right here."

"Shut up." I was stunned. "I can't even...this is...wow-" Loki interrupted my stuttering.

"Will you?" His blue eyes were pleading desperately in spite of the smirk on his face. As much as this meant to me, I saw it meant infinitely more to him.

"Of course." I went to my knees and embraced him.

"Thank you," he whispered. I squeezed him tighter. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry." We stood.

"Let me put this around your neck." I handed him back the necklace.

"Wear this necklace and when the day comes," he lowered the stone to my chest where it rested between my breasts, "you will be brought to my side and we will go down together."

"I'm honoured that you would choose me," I said.

"For the longest time I didn't think I would find anyone I would want next to me." He smirked his unique little smirk. "Then someone shot me down from the sky and healed me five minutes later. I didn't know for sure, but I had a tiny spark of a thought. Somehow I knew you were special." We sat down on the bench with our arms around each other. It was a comfortable silence.

"I don't think I should drag this out any longer." It was nearing midnight and the nearly full moon was peeking over the tree line. Loki didn't say anything. I glanced over and saw tears running down his cheeks. I wiped them away.

"I don't want you to go," he choked out.

"Don't cry. It won't be too long. You're not alone, you still have Thor, Sif, Odin. And don't forget you promised to watch over my kin. There will only be more as time goes on-that will keep you busy."

"Never as busy as you kept me." I smiled and laid down on the bench. He knelt on the floor to give my legs room. "Weapon of choice?" he asked. "If you're going to fight with me you need one."

"Longbow," I replied quickly. He picked a daisy and it lengthened into a bow. A few blades of grass provided the arrows. I held the longbow across my chest and the arrows at my side.

"You're ready now." Loki looked at me with a deep sadness in his eyes. I looked up at him.

"I'll see you at Ragnarök." He smiled a little through his tears. I closed my eyes and let my body rest. But just before my spirit left my body, I felt his lips brush mine and my mouth twitched up in a smile that stayed on my face for all to wonder at.

Fin.


End file.
